unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario in the Land of Shaming
Mario in the Land of Shaming is a shame starring Mario, Sonic, Link and many other shame guys. Well, it does also feature guys from other media. Plot Mario is going to Princess Peach`s evil castle. He must talk to shame guys from other shames, in order to proceed. When finally finding Peach`s room, they talk about something boring nobody cares about. Suddenly, Bowser jumps in and an battle starts. Due to this being an RPG, insane music plays, and Bowser appears and after an RPG fight Bowser, he pwns Mario, and Mario falls. The end! Or is it? Mario wakes up in Sonic Islands, and hears three Nimcombots talking. Nobody cares about them, so Mario sneaks behind them. During the way of Sonic Islands, he hears again and again "PINGAS!". Near the end of the level, it turns out to be Dr. Ivo Robotnik who says it. Mario tries to stop him, but instead Metal Sonic comes and fights him. After fighting Metal Sonic, Robotnik comes in his PINGAS-Mobile 9000, and Sonic appears. They fights. After winning over Sonic, Sonic joins your party. Unfornately, A Bomb explodes, transporting Mario and Sonic to another place. Mario wakes up in Hyrule and must discover the 4 paths of wisedom: North,South,East and West.After exploring them all, he finds Sonic. He hears snoring, and sees Link ( Link I in Pirated Edition. ) He fights them, but you`re two, so it`s easy to win. He says he`s here to stop Ganon, and asks if you are doing the same thing. If you says yes, Link has joined your party. If you says no, it`s game over, and you must buy a new one. Then Mario, Sonic and Link goes to an incredebly hard Ganon`s Lair. At the end of the lair,the party fights Ganon. After winning over him, Metal Sonic comes and laughs at Ganon. Ganon tries to kill him, but Metal Sonic wins. Then, Metal Sonic turns into Super Metal Sonic, and hard battle ensuses. After winning over him, Yoshi appears and pwns you. The party wakes up in Awsomeland, and sees The Awesome One. He talks about how stupid The Stupid One is, and that you must defeat him. To get to him you must talk to Toadsworth, hack A Loosahs computer, go and say that you`re awsome, make fun of everybody, run from nobody, make fun of anybody,say something stupid,etc.,etc. before fighting The Stupid One. He`s so stupid so you can win by default. In the Pirated Edition, you can fight him, but he has 1 life. After winning over The Stupid One, Metal Sonic appears again, tells about how angry he is and turns into Super Duper Metal Sonic. We`re doomed. You must destroy his left and right hand, before destroying his head.After defeating him, The Awsome One comes and joins your party. However, Metal Sonic comes back to life, and wants to kill you. He asplodes of sheer angryness, sending the party to a random place. The party wakes up in Poland. The party sees Po arresting innhabitants of the place. She talks about that one day will you all die.The Awsome One runs up, and battle aganist a Cannibal ensues. Po becomes angry, and Evil Wanderer appear. Po becomes so really,really angry so he calls Forgotten Plumber to fight. Po becomes so angry so she makes The Utilmate Weapon. After an hard battle with healing and attacking, Toadswoarth appears and talks about the tragedy nobody cares about at the beggining of the shame. He tells about how stupid he is, and how it was in Ye Olden Days. Then, Mister Kooperton comes and tells about his evil plans to destroy the Statue of Doom. He escapes in Po`s Idiotmobile, in way Bowser City. The party becomes so angry so they jump in the Mariomobile. The Mariomobile stops in Bowser City,and ends up in Bowser City Metro. The party must go through the maze-like metro to find Kooperton. After finding him in the metro, he jumps into the train to Le Bowser`e. The party must fight their way to the end of the train, while ducking and jumping and doing something. When coming near the control room of the train, Kooperton runs out.The party must follow after him in the dark corners of Le Bowser`e. Suddenly, you comes to Bowsertown. He jumps on a fire truck, and the party must follow after him. After that it is finally, the Statue of Doom. The party follows after him to the top of the veeeeeeeeeey long staircase. When the party are finally on the top of the Statue of Doom, Kooperton throws out the bomb that will destroy the statue.This battle is timed. After an easy battle, ( Kooperton has 6 lifes ), Dr. Robotnik appears. He jumps in his PINGASRobo, and hard battle ensues. After destroying it, the Undefeatables comes and takes the party up to Bowser's Castle Bowser`s Castle is a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long level, with many rooms. When (finally) coming to Bowser`s Throne Room, there is a (very) short battle aganinst Wizardheimer. After that, Bowser says that you wouldn`t beat him, and turns into Eviler Bowser. After defeating that form, Eviler Bowser turns into Dark Bowser. This fight is almost impossible. After, the fight, the party beats Bowser and "wins" and walked away with Peach, but Bowser got up and breathed dark fireballs at the party and then throws Mario and his party with Peach to The German Prison. The End? Reception Everybody loved it, and played it for hours. Biased Ratings gave it a OVAH 9000/10, and played it when they did go home. ISN gave it a 10/10 and said " It has many characters and beautiful landscape." It became a hit success everywhere. Category:Shames Category:Mario's Shames Category:Bowser's Shames Category:Sonic's Shames Category:Articles that need pictures Category:Good Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse